


So long, and peace at last

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanitas's last thoughts as he ceases to exist.





	So long, and peace at last

When he went, he went with a smile.  
He was not really gone, no, he had meant it when he said he was at the here's side. He resided in darkness now, and he could not tell what was the darkness surrounding him and what was himself.  
He didn't mind that.

Vanitas had always felt strongly, it was in his nature as a being of pure darkness. As he grew stronger, his emotions did too, until he could not contain them inside him anymore.

They trickled out, bit by bit. Took monstrous form. And came back to him tenfold. He couldn't explain how it felt, or put it into words, so he put it into actions instead. Poured himself wholly into his training, because then the physical pain distracted him. Started killing his own unversed, because then, for a second, they ceased to exist, to hurt.

Before coming back to him, but much worse.

He'd always wanted to go back to Ventus. It was all he'd ever wished for, so he could cease to exist. He always failed to do it, so he took the second best option, in his eyes.

Give up his physical form, again.  
Rest in the shadows, here, he felt nothing. He didn't mind that.

He would never die, or cease to exist. Vanitas had learnt that the hard way. As long as there was light, there would be darkness. His master had always said that. With Ventus alive, he'd always be there too. Maybe Ventus resented him for it, if he did, Vanitas felt the same.

But, not anymore, it was peaceful here, and he needed to rest. Maybe he'd wake up, but now, his heart had hurt too much, was too fragmented.  
So long, he thought, and peace at last.


End file.
